Amigos O algo mas
by Deego-Kun n.n
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke Separados, Pero vuelven a juntarse Sobrevivira la amistad de ellos en un mundo que los separa


¿Amigos o algo mas?

Konichiwa aquí de nuevo Demo ahora con historia nueva nwn

Ehh xD espero que les guste n.n como la otra, es  
SasuHina n0n jeje amo esa pareja n-n

Ahmm eso xD ahh si U.U ahmm  
Naruto NO me pertenece  
Pero haría un trueque :P  
Empecemos ahora

4 años -Pensaba cierto pelinegro- Ya a pasado mucho tiempo, Demasiado quizás, hmph pero ahora por fin, por fin la vería de nuevo-  
- Sasuke-Kun, ¿Donde estas? -Decía Sakura-  
- Get, De nuevo, ¿Porque?, ¿Por qué era el mas codiciado de konoha, Get, era un fastidio –Pensaba Sasuke-  
- Sal, sal de donde quieras que estés –Decía Ino-  
- hmph ahora, de nuevo a salir corriendo, Get –Pensaba Sasuke-

ºoºoºoºoºo(En otro lugar)oºoºoºoºoº

4 años tanto tiempo ya, tenía mucho que contarle demasiado, pero ahora, por fin lo vería de nuevo, Todo por la culpa de su padre, ¿por que?, ¿Por qué cuando estaba contenta y feliz, tenía alguien a quien llamar amigo, se lo quitaba, acaso no la queria, que todo lo que tenia se lo arrebataba, era el colmo, Pero por fin regresaría y lo vería de nuevo, por fin lo podría abrazar de nuevo y descargarse de todo lo que tenía en estos años –Pensaba una Hyuuga-

-Hinata, Hinata, ¡HINATA!- decía Neji  
-Ah, si onii-san- Con una tierna sonrisa  
-Estas pensando de nuevo en ese uchiha, ¿cierto?. Hinata entiende no puedes estar con el, tu padre lo prohibió no recuerdas- dice enojado Neji  
-Demo es injusto Neji-san, porque no me deja verlo, porque me lo quito-Comienza a sollozar.  
-Hinata, no puedes ser así de egoísta, TU padre y MI tío ha muerto y tu pensando en ese baka-Decía neji casi gritando  
-*Desde cuando Neji se ha vuelto así* No le digas baka, el me quito a mi mejor amigo, a mi único amigo, se que ha muerto, pero no puedo, no puedo perdonarlo, el me quito mi felicidad, como siempre lo hace-Llorando a mas no poder

ºoºoºoºoºo(Con cierto uchiha)oºoºoºoºoº

-Kuso, suéltame-Dice Sasuke agitando el pie para que Ino la suelte.  
-Sasuke-kun no tienes porque fingir lo nuestro, la marquesina no esta, no ocultes nuestro amor-Guiñándole el ojo-  
-Cerda, suéltalo el es mío-Con la vena hinchada en la cara y en el puño.  
-No-Sacándole la lengua-no te lo entregare bruta- haciéndole burlas a Sakura.  
-¡Que lo sueeeltes!- Golpeándola en la mano  
-¡Awww!- Sobandose la mano y sacándola de Sasuke-Eres una bruta fea y horrenda-Sacándole la lengua.  
-hmph estúpidas (en susurro)-Se va  
-¡Cerda!-dice halándole el cabello  
-¡Bruta!-Empujándola con el pie  
-Espera, ¿Y Sasuke-kun?-Mirando a todas partes.  
-Lo perdiste, ¡baka!-Mirada asesina  
-Siii, claro yo fui, tu la soltaste fea-Devolviéndole la mirada.  
-Tu me golpeaste, y mi hiciste soltarlo, fue tu culpa-Pegándole una palmada en la cabeza  
-*Recordando* bueno jejeje-nerviosa al recordarlo- Bueno da igual hay que buscarlo-  
-Ahh esta bien bruta-Resignada bueno yo por acá y tu por allá-Explicándole los caminos  
-Esta bien-corriendo por el punto señalado.  
-Baka- Corriendo por el otro punto  
-Ino-Mirada asesina, Con una vena el la mano  
-Jejeje, Era una pequeña broma-Decia una nerviosa ino

ºoºoºoºoºo(Con Hinata)oºoºoºoºoº

-Hinata, Quieres Regresar, Quieres volver, Pues debes elejir, Quedarte aqui y Pensar en el, O Ir a konoha y No verlo mas-Decia un furioso Neji  
-¿Por que?, Porque te molesta que lo vea, no hago nada malo neji-san-Decia hinata con los ojos rojos, Hinchados Y con muchas lagrimas-  
-Hinata, El es un Uchiha No puedes verlo comprendes-Decia neji presionando a su "Hermana"  
-Demo no tiene nada de malo neji solo somos amigos y nada mas-Decia hinata muy triste por sasuke y por la actitud de hasta ahora la persona que mas queria  
-Hinata, tu no entiendes nada, y ya te di la opcion, vas o te quedas-Decia neji un tanto triste por tratar asi a hinata  
-Yo... Yo... Ire, Pero, ¿Porque no puedo verlo?-Decia hinata algo melancolica  
-Por que Hiashi-sama lo prohibio y punto-Decia neji serio pero con un deje algo triste

ºoºoºoºoºo(Con Sasuke)oºoºoºoºoº

-Por fin me libre de ellas-Decia suspirando sasuke- aunque... No no creo que entren aqui-Decia sasuke ya en su casa  
-Mejor me ire a dar un baño-Cuando estaba todo dispuesto para bañarse escucha unos ruidos  
-Tal vez esta en su casa-Decia ino  
-Rayos, como entraremos-Decia una desesperada sakura  
-Jeje, Aqui entro yo-Mostrando una llave  
-¿Que es eso?-Preguntaba sakura desconsertada  
-Pues la llave de la casa de sasuke, obvio Tonta-Decia ino con una mirada de algo obvio  
-Pues que hacemos paradas aqui, Entremos-Decia Sakura Entusiasmada  
-Kuso-Pensaba sasuke en el baño-Esto cada ves es peor

ºoºoºoºoºo(Con Hinata)oºoºoºoºoº

Hinata-Decia neji-Deprisa ya parte el bus  
-Hai, Enseguida voy-Decia hinata un poco mas calmada...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
FIN CAP 1... Lo se Algo corto pero trate de hacerlo de 1.000 palabras xD Aclaraciones. No se si en esa epoca tenian buses xD Demo me da iguaaaal xD Ahmm Aqui tenian 12 años xD Y Hinata se fue a los ocho, Un año despues de la muerte de los padres de sasuke y de la muerte de la madre de hinata, Como veran hay algunos cambios en el baruto original xD Bueno no quiero aburrirlos con esto asi que me despido El mas chafa de fanfiction x3 Sayooooo xD...


End file.
